Du bist mir nicht egal
by BellaCullen2503
Summary: Kagome umarmte den kleinen Kitsune. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre ein paar Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Shippo sah ihr ins Gesicht. „Warum bist du traurig?“ wollte er wissen. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Inu Yasha.“ Sagte sie.
1. Kapitel 1

**Du bist mir nicht egal  
**

Ein Jahr war vergangen seit Naraku vernichtet worden war. Kagome hatte sich entschlossen zusammen mit Inu Yasha im Mittelalter zu leben. Dort beschützte sie gemeinsam mit ihm das Juwel der vier Seelen. Hin und wieder besuchte sie ihre Familie in der Neuzeit.

Es war noch sehr früh als Kagome an diesem Morgen aus der Hütte trat in der sie mit Inu Yasha wohnte. Die Sonne ging gerade hinter dem Wald auf. Die Vögel begannen ihre Lieder zu trällern. Das ganze Dorf begann gerade aufzuwachen.

Sie streckte sich erst mal ausgiebig und begann dann das Frühstück zu machen. Sie entfachte das Feuer in der Hütte und setzte Wasser für den Tee auf.

Durch diese Geräusche wurde nun auch Inu Yasha geweckt. Er kroch aus dem Bett und setzte sich ans Feuer.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte Kagome als er sich neben ihr niederließ. „Guten Morgen." Inu Yasha beugte sich zu Kagome hinüber und gab ihre einen Kuss. „Das Frühstück ist gleich fertig." Sagte sie. „Das ist gut, ich habe nämlich einen Riesen Hunger." Antwortete Inu Yasha. Kagome lächelte. „Das ist nichts Neues." „Wo ist eigentlich Shippo?" wollte er wissen. „Er hat mal wieder bei Miroku und Sango geschlafen" antwortete Kagome. „Das ist immer gut. Es gefällt mir wenn wir zwei alleine sind." Flüsterte Inu Yasha Kagome zu. Diese lächelte nur.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie zu ihren Freunden die gleich in einer Hütte neben ihnen wohnten. Auch sie waren inzwischen ein Paar und hatten sogar schon einen Sohn dem sie den Namen Kazuya gegeben hatten.

Kazuya war gerade mal einen Monat alt. Kagome fand den Kleinen einfach zum Knuddeln. Und auch an diesem Tag führte ihr erster Weg – nachdem sie ihre Freunde begrüßte hatte – zum Bett von Kazuya wo dieser friedlich schlief. Er war auch der Grund warum Shippo in letzter Zeit so häufig bei Sango und Miroku war. Auch jetzt saß er am Bett des Kleinen und sah ihm beim Schlafen zu.

„Du kannst dich wohl gar nicht von ihm losreißen." Sagte sie zu ihm. „Nein." Antwortete Shippo nur kurz und widmete sich dann auch schon wieder dem Baby. „Er wird aber auch jeden Tag süßer." Wandte sie sich an Sango. „Ja, Miroku kann sich auch nicht von ihm losreißen." Meinte Sango. „Es ist ja auch kein Wunder. Welcher Vater findet sein Kind nicht süß." Antwortete Kagome.

Inu Yasha war nun auch an das Bett von Kazuya getreten und warf einen Blick auf ihn. Genau ihn dem Moment öffnete der Kleine die Augen und begann leise zu quengeln. Aber dann immer lauter. „Na, was ist denn los? Hast du vielleicht Hunger?" Sango nahm ihn auf den Arm. Da stieg ihr ein wohlbekannter Duft ihn die Nase. „Oh, da hat jemand die Windeln voll." Stellte sie fest. Kagome beugte sich über Kazuya „Du hast aber ein ganz gutes Aroma." Scherzte sie. „Was meinst du Inu Yasha?" Kagome sah sich um.

„Oh man, dieser Gestank ist ja nicht zu ertragen." Kam es von unten. Kagome und Sango blickten auf den Fußboden wo Inu Yasha lag. „Manchmal ist so eine empfindliche Nase gar nicht gut." Stellte Sango fest. „Wie wird das erst werden, wenn ihr selbst ein Baby habt." „Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?" wollte Kagome wissen. „Einfach nur so. Oder willst du am Ende gar kein Kind?" entgegnete Sango. „Doch, auf jeden Fall. Aber jetzt noch nicht. Ich bin doch erst siebzehn. Damit will ich mir noch etwas Zeit lassen. Inu Yasha ist derselben Meinung." Erklärte Kagome.

Inu Yasha der inzwischen hinausgegangen – oder besser hinaus gekrochen war, kam nun wieder herein gestürmt. „Kagome ein Yokai, er kommt auf das Dorf zu!" „Ich komme." Antwortete sie.

Dann lief sie noch schnell in ihre Hütte um Pfeil und Bogen zu holen. Inu Yasha hatte auf sie gewartet. Jetzt lief er mit Kagome die er Huckepack genommen hatte in Richtung Wald.

Vor dem Wald stoppte Inu Yasha. „Er ist schon ganz in der Nähe." Flüsterte er Kagome zu. Diese stieg von seinem Rücken herab. Pfeil und Bogen in der Hand, zum Schuss bereit.

Plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts tauchte er vor ihnen auf. Es war ein Schlangendämon. Er hatte das Aussehen einer riesigen grünen Schlange.

Kagomes Pfeil schnellte von der Sehne, doch er verfehlte sein Ziel. „So ein Mist." Fluchte sie. Inu Yasha zog Tessaiga und stürzte sich nun auf den Yokai. „Keine Sorge, den schaff ich schon alleine!" rief er.

Kagome beobachtete gespannt den Kampf. Erst sah es so aus als würde Inu Yasha gewinnen, doch in einem unaufmerksamen Moment verbiss sich der Yokai in der rechten Schulter von Inu Yasha. Dieser schrie vor Schmerzen auf und ließ Tessaiga fallen. „Inu Yasha!" verzweifelt sah Kagome dem Ganzen zu.

Sie nahm noch einen Pfeil. ‚Ich kann nicht schießen. Was ist wenn ich Inu Yasha treffe?'

Der Yokai schüttelte Inu Yasha hin und her und warf ihn dann gegen einen Baum.

Diesen Moment nützte Kagome und schoss den Pfeil ab, der den Yokai direkt ins Herz traf. „Geschafft." Seufzte Kagome erleichtert.

„Inu Yasha." Sie blickte in seine Richtung. Er war nicht mehr aufgestanden. Schnell lief sie zu ihm.

Als sie angelangt war kniete sie neben ihm nieder. Er hatte eine Wunde am Kopf die stark blutete. Kurz entschlossen riss sie einen Teil ihres Gewandes ab und verband Inu Yasha's Kopf damit. ‚Wie soll ich ihn jetzt nach hause schaffen.' Überlegte sie.

Die Frage wurde in Form von Kirara beantwortet, die auf sie zugelaufen kam.

Kagome lud Inu Yasha auf den Rücken der großen Katze. Dann gingen sie schnell ins Dorf zurück.

Am Anfang des Dorfes kamen ihnen Sango und Miroku bereits entgegen. „Kagome geht es euch gut?" wollte Sango sofort wissen. „Mir schon, aber Inu Yasha wurde verletzt." Berichtete Kagome. „Ich muss ihn sofort versorgen." Fügte sie hinzu. „Soll ich dir helfen?" fragte Sango. „Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Ich schaffe das schon allein. Danke Kiara du kannst Inu Yasha jetzt zu unserer Hütte bringen." Sagte Kagome.

Inzwischen war es Abend geworden, doch Inu Yasha war noch immer nicht aufgewacht. Kagome hatte die Wunde an seinem Kopf und seiner rechten Schulter verbunden. ‚Inu Yasha. Hoffentlich geht es dir bald wieder besser.' Sagte sie in Gedanken. Sie saß jetzt neben dem Bett und beobachtete den schlafenden Inu Yasha.

Hin und wieder legte sie etwas Holz ins Feuer, das in der Hütte brannte.

Irgendwann legte sie sich neben Inu Yasha. Sie streichelte ihm sanft durch das Haar und über die Wange.

Dann kuschelte sie sich ganz nah an ihn und flüsterte ihm noch ein „Ich liebe dich" zu bevor sie einschlief.

Kagome wurde durch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt die in die Hütte fielen.

Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf und blickte zu Inu Yasha. Doch dieser lag noch immer in tiefem Schlaf. „Inu Yasha. Wach auf es ist schon Morgen." Versuchte sie ihn zu wecken. Aber er zeigte keine Reaktion.

Sie stand auf und trat vor die Hütte. Sango und Miroku kamen auf sie zu. „Guten Morgen." Begrüßten sie Kagome. „Guten Morgen ihr beiden." An ihrer Stimme war zu erkennen, dass dieser Morgen alles andere als gut war. „Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Sango und legte ihren Arm um Kagomes Schulter. „Er ist noch nicht aufgewacht." Meinte Kagome traurig. „Keine Sorge, er übersteht das schon, so leicht ist er nicht unter zu kriegen." Versuchte Miroku sie aufzumuntern. „Ja, Miroku hat recht. Bestimmt geht es ihm bald besser." Stimmte Sango zu. „Danke." Kagome lächelte etwas.

„Willst du mit uns frühstücken?" wechselte Sango das Thema. „Nein danke, ich habe keinen Hunger." Lehnte Kagome ab. „Komm schon, du musst doch irgendetwas. Sonst wirst du noch krank." Sagte Sango. „Komm mit." „Nein, schon gut. Ich mache mir selber etwas." Mit diesen Worten nahm sie Sangos Arm von ihrer Schulter und verschwand wieder in der Hütte.

Der nächste Abend kam, aber Inu Yashas Zustand hatte sich noch immer nicht geändert.

Kagome war auch schon bei Kaede gewesen um sie um Rat zu fragen, doch selbst sie hatte ihm nicht helfen können. „Inu Yasha, bitte wach wieder auf. Ich brauche dich doch." Flehte Kagome. Sie saß – genau wie am letzten Abend – am Bett bei Inu Yasha beobachtete ihn, sprach mit ihm. Sie wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm.

Eine Bewegung, ein Händedruck, irgendwas.

Doch so sehr sie auch hoffte und wartete nichts geschah. Sie merkte erst gar nicht, dass jemand in die Hütte trat.

Erst als jemand ihren Namen sagte bemerkte sie denjenigen. „Kagome." Es war Shippo und er setzte sich neben sie. „Wird Inu Yasha wieder gesund?" fragte er leise. „Ja da bin ich mir sicher." Gab Kagome zur Antwort. „Hoffentlich bald." Shippo rückte näher zu Kagome und hüpfte dann auf ihren Schoß. Kagome umarmte den kleinen Kitsune. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre ein paar Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Shippo sah ihr ins Gesicht. „Warum bist du traurig?" wollte er wissen. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Inu Yasha." Sagte sie. „Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass du sicher bist, dass er wieder gesund wird." Sagte Shippo verständnislos. „Ich weiß es doch selbst nicht." Kagome verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Bitte weine nicht Kagome, sonst muss ich auch weinen." Shippo hatte auch schon ganz feuchte Augen.

Über diese Worte von Shippo musste Kagome lächeln. Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Also gut, dann weine ich nicht mehr." „Schön." Lächelte Shippo. „Dann gehe ich jetzt wieder zu Kazuya." Damit war er auch schon wieder weg.

Kagome legte sich neben Inu Yasha und war bald darauf eingeschlafen.

**to be continued...**


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Kagome unsanft aus dem Schlaf geweckt. Als sie die Augen öffnete sah sie Inu Yasha der neben ihr im Bett saß uns sich umsah.

Mit einem Ruck setzte sich Kagome auf. „Inu Yasha ich bin so froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht." Mit diesen Worten schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn.

„Fass mich nicht an!" fauchte Inu Yasha Kagome an und stieß sie grob weg. Kagome war irritiert. „Inu Yasha, was hast du?" „Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht. Wer bist du überhaupt? Und wo bin ich hier?" fragte er wütend.

Kagome sagte gar nichts. Sie war nicht in der Lage dazu, Inu Yashas Worte waren ein Schock für sie. ‚Was ist nur los mit ihm? Warum erkennt er mich nicht?' „Antworte mir gefälligst!" riss Inu Yasha sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Inu Yasha, ich bins, Kagome. Und du bist hier in unserer Hütte." Erklärte sie ihm jetzt. „Was soll das heißen in „unserer" Hütte?" forschte Inu Yasha weiter. „Wir leben hier gemeinsam. Du und ich." Sagte Kagome. „Das glaube ich dir nicht. Du belügst mich. Ich würde niemals einem Menschen trauen, geschweige denn mit ihm zusammen leben!" fuhr Inu Yasha sie an. „Bitte Inu Yasha, du musst mich erkennen." Flehte sie. „Nein, ich kenne dich nicht. Ich habe dich noch nie zuvor gesehen. Du bist ein Mensch. Und seit meine Mutter gestorben ist habe ich keinem Menschen mehr vertraut. Daran wird sich niemals etwas ändern." Inu Yasha stand auf und rannte die Hütte.

Kagome lief ihm sofort hinterher. Inu Yasha lief in Richtung Wald, durch seine Verletzung konnte er nicht so schnell laufen wie gewöhnlich und Kagome konnte ihm leichter folgen.

Am Rande des Dorfes blieb er abrupt stehen und drehte sich zu Kagome um. Das geschah so plötzlich, dass Kagome beinahe in ihn hineingerannt wäre.

Sie trat wieder ein paar Schritte zurück und blickte ihn tief in die Augen. Sie hoffte das Leuchten zu sehen, das sie schon so oft gesehen hatte wenn er sie ansah. Doch da war nichts.

„Lauf mir nicht hinterher!" knurrte er sie an. „Wenn du mir weiterhin folgst dann…" „Was willst du dann machen? Hm." Unterbrach ihn Kagome. „Ich werde meine Krallen an dir wetzen." Drohte er. „Inu Yasha. Mach Platz." Kaum hatte Kagome diese Worte ausgesprochen lag Inu Yasha auch schon am Boden. „Was zum Teufel war denn das?" fragte er als er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte. Kagome deutete auf die Kette die er um den Hals trug. „Solange du diese Kette trägst und ich das sage, was ich gerade gesagt habe, nun ja du hast es ja deutlich gespürt." Erklärte sie. „Na bitte!" rief er triumphierend. „Das ist der Beweis. Wenn ich dir wirklich vertrauen könnte, hätte ich diese Kette nicht und du würdest das auch nicht mit mir machen." „Aber diese Kette haben wir dir umgelegt als wir uns das erste Mal trafen. Damals wolltest du uns alle töten. Inzwischen bräuchten wir die Kette eigentlich gar nicht mehr." Erzählte Kagome.

„Und warum trage ich sie dann noch immer?" Inu Yasha versuchte die Kette abzunehmen. „Bemüh dich nicht. Du kannst die Kette nicht selbst abnehmen." Sagte Kagome. „Diese verfluchte Kette, warum trage ich sie noch?" wiederholte er die Frage. „Einfach so, es gibt keinen bestimmten Grund. Ich habe sie dir einfach nie abgenommen." Antwortete Kagome.

„Guten Morgen ihr beiden." Ertönten da zwei Stimmen. Es waren Sango und Miroku, die auf sie zukamen. „Schön dir scheint es ja wieder besser zu gehen Inu Yasha." Bemerkte Sango als sie neben ihnen stehen blieben. „Wer seid ihr jetzt schon wieder?" wollte Inu Yasha wissen. „Dein Humor ist wieder mal einmalig." Miroku klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Lass gefälligst deine Finger von mir!" er schlug Mirokus Hand weg. „Was ist den mit dir los?" fragte Sango.

„Inu Yasha kann sich nicht mehr an uns erinnern." Sagte Kagome zu ihnen. „Vermutlich durch diesen Schlag auf den Kopf." Überlegte Sango. „Und, hast du vielleicht eine Idee wie er sein Gedächtnis wieder zurückbekommen kann?" erkundigte sich Kagome. „Nun ja, ich kenne mich da nicht so gut aus. Aber ich kannte mal jemanden der hatte auch sein Gedächtnis verloren. Aber nach ein paar Tagen war es wieder da, von alleine. Erzähl ihm einfach von euch." Schlug Sango vor.

„Bevor ihr jetzt weiterdiskutiert." Mischte sich Inu Yasha ein. „Sagt mir doch endlich mal wer ihr seid." „Inu Yasha. Das sind unsere Freunde Sango und Miroku." Erklärte Kagome.

„Und jetzt komm doch mal mit. Es gibt noch jemanden den ich dir vorstellen will." Kagome, Sango und Miroku drehten sich um und gingen ins Dorf zurück.

Inu Yasha blieb noch eine Weile stehen und sah ihnen nach. Da drehte Kagome sich noch einmal um. „Was ist Inu Yasha? Kommst du?" Zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen folgte Inu Yasha ihnen in einem kleinen Abstand. ‚Sie ist ein Mensch und trotzdem nennt sie mich bei meinem Namen. Sie beschimpft mich nicht als Hanyou. Warum?' diese Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf.

„Hallo Kagome!" Shippo war sofort als sie die Hütte betraten in Kagomes Arme gesprungen. „Hallo Shippo." Kagome streichelte ihm über den Kopf. Nun betrat auch Inu Yasha die Hütte. „Inu Yasha, es geht dir wieder besser, das ist schön." Shippo wollte auch in Inu Yashas Arme springen. Aber Inu Yasha ging ein Stück zur Seite und Shippo landete auf dem harten Fußboden. „Aua, was sollte denn das." Heulte er. „Wer ist denn dieser kleine Quälgeist?" Inu Yasha hatte Shippo mit einer Hand hochgehoben und hielt ihn so weit wie möglich von seinem Körper entfernt. Er sah ihn prüfend an. „Das ist Shippo." Beantwortete ihm Kagome die Frage. „Und das." Kagome deutete auf Sango, die gerade mit einem Baby im Arm auf sie zukam. „Das ist Kazuya. Der Sohn von Miroku uns Sango."

Inu Yasha hörte ihr aber gar nicht mehr richtig zu. Shippo hatte er wieder auf den Boden zurückgesetzt. Er war mit den Gedanken ganz woanders. ‚Warum bin ich eigentlich mit ihnen mitgegangen. Was ist nur in mich gefahren? Diese Menschen könnten mir doch egal sein. Aber gerade darum geht es. Diesen Mädchen… irgendetwas ist mit diesem Mädchen… Sie ist mir nicht egal. Aber warum? Ich muss hier raus.' Er drehte sich um und verließ die Hütte. „Wo willst du hin?" er ignorierte diese Frage von Kagome die ihm nachging und rannte in Richtung Wald davon. Er wendete nur kurz den Kopf um und rief Kagome zu: „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Ich will nichts mit dir zu tun haben! Misch dich nicht in mein Leben ein." Dann war er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden.

Kagome wollte ihm folgen doch ihre Beine gehorchten ihr nicht. „Inu Yasha. Bitte komm zurück." Tränen traten in ihre Augen und liefen über ihre Wangen. Langsam sank sie auf die Knie. Sango, die ebenfalls aus der Hütte getreten war, kniete sich neben sie und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.

„Sango, was soll ich nur tun? Er erkennt mich überhaupt nicht und behandelt mich so abweisend. Was ist wenn er nicht zurückkommt?" schluchzte sie. „Ich habe Angst, dass er sich nicht mehr erinnert." „Geh ihn einfach suchen." Schlug Sango vor. „Aber der Wald ist doch so groß, wie soll ich ihn da finden?" Kagome war mutlos. Die letzten Tage hatten ihr einfach zu viel Kraft gekostet. „Du wirst ihn schon finden, da bin ich mir sicher." Sango wischte ihrer Freundin die Tränen weg und zog sie hoch. „Los, lauf ihm schon hinterher." Trug ihr Sango auf. Kagome lächelte etwas und lief dann los. Sango blickte ihr noch eine Weile nach wandte sich dann aber um und ging in die Hütte zurück.

Kagome durchsuchte den ganzen Tag lang den Wald, trotzdem hatte sie Inu Yasha, als es dunkel wurde noch immer nicht gefunden. Ihre Füße taten ihr schon weh und sie war zum Umfallen müde. Enttäuscht und mutlos schlenderte sie ins Dorf zurück.

Als sie ihre Hütte betrat wartete schon jemand auf sie. Dieser Jemand war Sango. „Hast du ihn gefunden?" Kagome setzte sich neben ihre Freundin und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe den ganzen Tag gesucht, aber nicht die geringste Spur von ihm gefunden." Sie lehnte sich an Sango und begann abermals zu weinen. Diese strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Was soll ich nur tun wenn er sich nicht mehr erinnert." Schluchzte sie. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin sicher er kommt zurück." Sprach ihr Sango Mut zu.

Nachdem sich Kagome wieder gefangen hatte fragte Sango: „Willst du heute Nacht mit zu uns kommen?" „Nein ich bleibe hier." Gab Kagome zur Antwort. „In Ordnung. Dann gute Nacht." Verabschiedete sich Sango. „Gute Nacht." Kagome sah noch eine Weile auf die Tür nachdem Sango gegangen war und legte sich dann schlafen.

Inu Yasha saß auf dem Ast eines Baumes und blickte zum Mond hinauf, er war beinahe voll. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu den Ereignissen des vergangenen Tages. ‚Dieses Mädchen geht mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Und diese anderen Menschen. Sie haben mich ganz normal behandelt. Hm, das war bestimmt nur irgendein Trick. Wer weiß was sie vorhatten.' Grübelte er. Er versuchte nochmals die Kette abzunehmen, ohne Erfolg. „Ach diese verdammte Kette." Fluchte er. ‚Ich muss diese Menschen aus meinem Kopf streichen.' Beschloss er. Doch das gelang ihm nicht so recht. Immer wieder sah er Kagome vor seinem geistlichen Auge. Irgendwann lehnte er sich gegen Baum und schlief ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Kagome von jemandem wachgerüttelt. Als sie die Augen öffnete sah sie Inu Yasha vor sich. Doch sie konnte sich nicht darüber freuen, denn dieser schrie sie gleich an. „Wo versteckst du das Juwel der vier Seelen? Ich weiß, dass du es hast. Gib es mir sofort!" Kagome befreite sich aus dem Griff und schrie zurück: „Warum willst du es denn?" „Frag nicht so blöd. Es geht dich außerdem überhaupt nichts an was ich damit vorhabe du Menschenweib." Das hatte gesessen. Kagome wusste nichts mehr zu erwidern, sie war sprachlos.

„Na, was ist nun?" drängte Inu Yasha. „VERSCHWINDE! Verschwinde von hier, ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!" schrie sie ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an, als sie ihre Stimme wieder hatte. „Nur wenn du mir das Juwel gibst!" gab er zurück. „Vergiss es. Und wenn du nicht sofort gehst, dann kannst du wieder den Fußboden küssen, aber noch mehr als beim letzten Mal!" das hatte gewirkt. Inu Yasha wandte sich um und verschwand wieder aus der Hütte.

Als er draußen war holte sie das Juwel das sie unter ihrem Gewand versteckt hatte hervor. Sie trug es seit kurzem immer um den Hals.

„Inu Yasha warum? Er hat mich ein Menschenweib genannt… Was soll ich nur tun? Wie kann ich ihm nur helfen sich zu erinnern? Aber was, wenn er sich gar nicht erinnern will?" diese Fragen stellte sich Kagome selbst.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Kagome damit sich über diese Fragen Gedanken zu machen. Jedoch ohne Erfolg. Als sie an diesem Abend im Bett lag und zum Fenster hinaussah, wo der Vollmond herein schien beschloss sie. ‚Morgen werde ich Inu Yasha noch einmal suchen. Bestimmt hält er sich in der Nähe des Dorfes auf, weil er doch das Juwel will. Ich werde einfach noch mal mit ihm sprechen.' Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte zu schlafen, was ihr erst nach ungefähr zwei Stunden gelang. Sie viel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Der nächste Tag begann für sie ereignislos. Sie frühstückte er einmal und ging dann zu Sango, Miroku, Shippo und Kazuya. Sie unterrichtete ihre Freunde darüber, dass sie nochmals nach Inu Yasha suchen wollte.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Glück. Du findest ihn sicher." Sprach ihr Sango Mut zu. „Danke." Dann ging Kagome auch schon in Richtung Wald los.

So, ich hoffe euch hat der zweite Teil meiner Geschichte gefallen, werde mich bemühen bald weiter zu schreiben.  
Ich wünsche euch allen noch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr.

BYEBYE und bis nächstes Jahr!!!


	3. Kapitel 3

Hallo!  
So, jetzt gehts endlich mit dem nächsten Kappi weiter. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Kapitel 3**

Inzwischen war es Nachmittag geworden. Kagome hatte Inu Yasha noch immer nicht gefunden. Gerade als sie die Suche aufgeben wollte erblickte sie etwas Rotes zwischen den Zweigen eines großen Baumes.

Sie versuchte am Baum hochzuklettern, was ihr allerdings nicht gelang. Schon nach wenigen Metern fiel sie auf den Waldboden zurück. Sie rieb sich den schmerzenden Rücken auf den sie gefallen war. „Verdammt tut das weh." Fluchte sie. „Inu Yasha, ich bin sicher du hast mich schon längst bemerkt, komm runter!" rief sie ihm zu. „Nein, vergiss es!" kam es von oben. „Inu Yasha, du kommst sofort runter!" diesmal war Kagomes Stimme noch lauter. „Warum sollte ich. Von einem Menschen lasse ich mir nichts befehlen." Schrie er zurück. Nun reichte es Kagome. „Inu Yasha, MACH..." mitten im Satz hielt Kagome Inne. ‚Wenn ich das jetzt mache wird er mir erst recht nicht vertrauen.' überlegte sie.

Inu Yasha war bereits darauf gefasst gewesen – genau wie beim letzten Mal – gleich den Boden zu küssen. Doch als Kagome mitten im Satz stoppte war er überrascht. ‚Warum hast sie es nicht gesagt? Es wäre für sie doch gar nichts dabei gewesen?' fragte er sich.

‚Oder hat sie mir vielleicht doch die Wahrheit erzählt? Dass sie und ich…' er stoppte seine Gedanken. „Nein, das ist ganz unmöglich. Es ist alles Lüge. Niemals würde ich einem Menschen vertrauen. NIEMALS!" sagte er nun laut.

Laut genug damit auch Kagome es hörte. „Bitte Inu Yasha du musst mir einfach glauben." Flehte sie. Von Inu Yasha war nichts mehr zu hören also sprach sie weiter. „Ich weiß du hast noch nie einem Menschen vertraut. Du hast auch bis jetzt nur schlechte Erfahrungen mit den Menschen gehabt. Du hast mir ja erzählt was du alles erlebt hast. Du hast mir erzählt wie sie dich behandelt haben. Aber du darfst daraus nicht schließen, dass alle Menschen gleich sind."

Diese Worte wirkten wie ein Zauberspruch. Inu Yasha sprang vom Baum, stand nun genau vor Kagome und blickte sie an. „Ja, du hast fast mit allem Recht. Aber es ändert nun mal nichts an alledem war passiert ist. Du kannst nichts davon ungeschehen machen. Und du hast Unrecht wenn du sagst, dass nicht alle Mensch so sind. ALLE sind so. ALLE verachten mich weil ich ein Halbdämon bin." sagte er zu ihr. „Ja es stimmt, ich kann nichts ungeschehen machen, aber das will ich auch nicht. Aber ich bin nicht so wie die anderen Menschen und unsere Freunde auch nicht. Mir ist es egal was du bist. Für mich zählt nur wer du bist. Glaub mir doch, du bist mir nicht egal." Entgegnete Kagome. „Woher soll ich wissen, dass du die Wahrheit sagst? Du könntest mich ebenso gut anlügen." Inu Yasha verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete gespannt auf Kagomes Antwort.

„Ja, aber was für einen Grund hätte ich dich anzulügen? Was würde mir das bringen? Was ich sage ist die Wahrheit. Ich kann es dir nicht beweisen, du musst mir einfach glauben. Bitte Inu Yasha vertrau mir." Bad sie. „Vertrauen, Vertrauen. Du immer mit deinem Vertrauen." Fuhr er sie an. „Wenn du weißt wie die Menschen mich behandelt haben, dann müsstest du auch verstehen warum es so schwer für mich ist jemandem zu vertrauen, wenn nicht sogar unmöglich." „Aber du hast mir doch vertraut, du kannst dich nur nicht mehr daran erinnern." Versuchte Kagome weiter ihn zu überreden. „Weißt du was, du fängst an mir auf die Nerven zu gehen." Inu Yasha wollte sich verärgert umdrehen und weggehen, doch er blieb abrupt stehen.

„Was hast du Inu Yasha?" fragte Kagome. „Ein Yokai, er ist ganz in der Nähe." Antwortete er.

Im nächsten Moment tauchte er auch schon zwischen den Bäumen auf. Er sah aus wie eine riesige, grüne Eidechse auf zwei Beinen. Noch dazu mit langen, spitzen Zähnen.

„Verdammt ich habe ihn zu spät bemerkt. Daran bist nur du schuld. Du hast mich abgelenkt." Fauchte Inu Yasha Kagome an. „Ach ja, ich bin mal wieder an allem schuld." Gab sie zurück. In ihrem Streit hatten sie gar nicht gemerkt, dass der Yokai immer näher auf sie zukam und sich auf die beiden stürzen wollte. Erst im letzten Moment bemerkte es Kagome. „Inu Yasha pass auf!" rief sie. Dieser sprang im letzten Augenblick zur Seite und riss Kagome mit sich. Als sie sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte blickte sie Inu Yasha erstaunt an. „Du hast mir gerade das Leben gerettet. Danke." „Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken, nach dem Kampf nehme ich mir das Juwel der vier Seelen, das du um den Hals trägst und verschwinde. Glaubst du wirklich ich hätte nicht gemerkt, dass du es bei dir hast?" meinte er. Kagome sah ihn überrascht an. ‚Er hat es also bemerkt.' Dachte sie. Aber gleichzeitig war sie auch enttäuscht, dass Inu Yasha noch immer hinter dem Juwel her war.

Dieser widmete sich nun dem Yokai. Er kämpfte erbittert, hatte aber kaum eine Chance. ‚Und ich habe Pfeil und Bogen nicht dabei. So ein Mist.' Dachte sie. Kagome beobachtete den Kampf. „Inu Yasha du schaffst es. Mach ihn fertig!" feuerte sie ihn an.

Der Angesprochene wandte sich ihr kurz zu. ‚Sie feuert mich an?' weiter konnte er nicht denken, da ihn der Yokai wieder angriff. Die Giftkralle des Yokais traf ihn in den Bauch. „Nein! Inu Yasha!" schrie Kagome. Doch dieser war noch nicht am Ende. Mit einem alles entscheidenden letzten Angriff konnte er seinen Gegner besiegen. Aber nun war auch er am Ende seiner Kräfte und sank bewusstlos zu Boden. Kagome rannte sofort auf ihn zu. „Inu Yasha bitte sag doch etwas. Inu Yasha." Bad sie. Doch es kam keine Reaktion.

‚Hier im Wald kann ich seine Wunde nicht versorgen. Ich muss ihn irgendwie zurück ins Dorf bringen.' Überlegte sie. Sie lud Inu Yasha auf ihren Rücken uns schleppte ihn so zurück ins Dorf, was aber alles andere als einfach war. Deshalb brauchte sie über eine Stunde bis sie im Dorf angelangt war.

In ihrer Hütte angekommen begann sie sofort seine Verletzung zu versorgen. Es war schon Abend und Kagome entfachte ein Feuer in der Hütte. Inu Yasha lag im Bett und wälzte sich unruhig hin und her. ‚Vielleicht hat er einen Alptraum.' Grübelte Kagome. Sie nahm seine Hand und erschrak. ‚Er glüht ja richtig.' Sie holte kaltes Wasser und einen Lappen und legte ihm diesen auf sie Stirn.

„Das Fieber muss vom Gift dieses Dämons kommen." Vermutete sie. Inu Yasha lag jetzt ganz ruhig im Bett und wälzte sich nicht mehr von einer Seite zur anderen. Ja, er bewegte sich überhaupt nicht mehr. Immer wieder sah Kagome nach ob er überhaupt noch atmete und war jedes Mal erleichtert wenn sie seinen ruhigen Atem wahrnahm.

„Inu Yasha, du darfst nicht sterben. Bitte, du kannst mich doch hier nicht alleine lassen. Bleib bei mir." Flüsterte sie ihm leise zu.

Die ganze Nacht saß sie neben ihm und kümmerte sich um Inu Yasha. Erst gegen morgen schlief sie ein.

Kagome schreckte auf. Nachdem Inu Yasha sich die ganze Nacht nicht mehr geregt hatte, drehte er sich nun herum. Sofort war Kagome hellwach und setze sich auf. „Inu Yasha?" fragte sie leise. „Inu Yasha, hörst du mich?" Langsam schlug dieser die Augen auf. „Ach du bist das." Murmelte er leise. Kagome nickte nur. Sie war nicht im Stande etwas zu sagen. Tränen liefen ihr über ihre Wangen und tropften auf die Bettdecke. „Warum weinst du?" wollte Inu Yasha wissen. „Ich hatte so große Angst um dich. Ich dachte du würdest sterben." Sie legte sich wieder neben ihn und nahm ihn in die Arme. Sie dachte jeden Moment, dass er sie wegstoßen würde, da er ja keine Menschen mochte, aber das geschah nicht. ‚Es ist ein angenehmes Gefühl von ihr im Arm gehalten zu werden.' Dachte er. „Du hast geweint, wegen mir? Bin ich dir denn nicht egal, so wie all den anderen Menschen? Kagome." Das war das erste Mal, dass er sie bei ihrem Namen nannte – seit dem er sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Kagome sah ihn ihm die Augen. „Du bist mir nicht egal, das sage ich dir doch schon die ganze Zeit." „Ja, aber ich konnte es dir nicht glauben." Erwiderte er. „Aber inzwischen glaubst du es mir doch, oder?" wollte sie wissen. „Ich bin mir immer noch nicht ganz sicher, ob ich dir glauben kann, aber… wenn du in meiner Nähe bist fühle ich mich so wohl. Lass mir noch ein wenig Zeit. Okay." „Ich verstehe dich schon Inu Yasha." Antwortete Kagome. „Aber ich hoffe, dass du dich bald wieder an alles erinnern kannst." Fügte sie hinzu.

„Wie ist das eigentlich passiert? Dass ich mein Gedächtnis verloren habe meine ich." Fragte Inu Yasha. Kagome setzte sich auf und blickte aus dem Fenster. „Du hast uns vor einem Schlangendämon beschützt." Berichtete Kagome. „Wen meinst du mit „uns"?" erkundigte sich Inu Yasha. „Das ganze Dorf. Du und ich wir beschützen den Juwel und das Dorf vor Dämonen. Aber du hast mir mal gesagt, dass du es hauptsächlich wegen mir machst." Erzählte Kagome weiter. Inu Yasha überlegte eine Weile. ‚Hauptsächlich wegen ihr? Warum kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. Ich weiß, dass es da etwas Wichtiges gibt an das ich mich erinnern muss. Es hat etwas mit diesem Mädchen – mit Kagome – zu tun. Aber nur was?' „Versuch es nicht mit Gewalt. Dein Gedächtnis wird schon von alleine wiederkommen." Erriet Kagome seine Gedanken.

Inu Yasha lächelte sie an. „Kagome. Ich fühle mich so wohl wenn du in meiner Nähe bist. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich dann nicht mehr so alleine bin." Kagome lächelte zurück und legte sich wieder neben ihn. „Ist das für dich okay?" Inu Yasha nickte und Kagome kuschelte sich an ihn ran. „Dein Duft. Er kommt mir so vertraut vor." Meinte Inu Yasha. Sein Blick schweifte durch die Hütte. Jedes einzelne Ding betrachtete er genau. Vielleicht würde er ja durch irgendetwas wieder erinnert werden. Seine Augen blieben plötzlich an einem Gegenstand hängen. Es war ein Foto von ihm und Kagome. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo es aufgenommen wurde. Im Hintergrund sah man ein großes, weises Haus. „Kagome?" fragte er. „Hm?" machte diese nur. „Sag mal, was bedeutest du mir eigentlich und was ich dir?" „Was ich dir bedeute kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Das musst du selbst herausfinden. Aber ich habe dich sehr gern." Antwortete Kagome. Inu Yasha überlegte eine Weile. „Ich glaube ich habe dich auch gern. Aber ich habe auch das Gefühl, dass da noch mehr ist. Etwas sehr wichtiges, nur weiß ich es nicht mehr." „Inu Yasha, ich habe dich mehr als nur gern. Ich liebe dich Inu Yasha." Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen den Beiden. „Du liebst mich? Also so richtig…" unterbrach Inu Yasha schließlich die Stille. Kagome nickte. „Ja. Ich liebe dich über alles." „Tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sich Inu Yasha. „Aber damit kann ich nichts anfangen. Ich weiß jetzt zwar dass du mich liebst, aber über meine Gefühle bin ich mir trotzdem nicht im Klaren." „Das verstehe ich. Deshalb gebe ich dir so viel Zeit wie du brauchst. Und wenn du willst lasse ich dich auch gehen. Du musst nicht bei mir bleiben." Versicherte ihm Kagome. „Nein, ich sagte doch schon, dass ich mich bei dir wohl fühle. Aber ich würde jetzt doch gerne ein wenig alleine sein, um über alles nachzudenken." Entgegnete Inu Yasha. „Geht klar. Ich bin dann draußen." Kagome stand auf und verließ die Hütte.

Draußen lehnte sie sich an die Wand. ‚Inu Yasha. Wenn du wüsstest wie schwer mir das alles fällt. Aber ich glaube daran dass du dich wieder an mich erinnern wirst. Und so lange werde ich warten. Egal wie lange es dauert.'

Fortsetzung folgt...


	4. Kapitel 4

**4. Kapitel:**

Inu Yasha lag im Bett, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. ‚Liebe…, sie liebt mich also. Deshalb hat sie sich immer solche Sorgen um mich gemacht. Hat mich im Wald gesucht. Wenn ich mich bloß erinnern könnte. Immer wenn ich in ihrer Nähe bin, dann fühle ich mich so… wohl, sorgenfrei, als würde plötzlich ein schwerer Stein von meiner Brust genommen. Aber dennoch, ich braue noch Zeit. Ich muss meine Gefühle und Gedanken ordnen und dann. Ja dann kann ich erst entscheiden was ich will. Und was ich empfinde, ich bin froh, dass du mir die Zeit dazu gibst Kagome.' Er schloss seine Augen und stellte sich Kagome vor wie sie ihn anlächelte, dabei musste er selbst lächeln. ‚Aber in einem bin ich mir jetzt schon sicher. Ich habe sie sehr gern, nur in welcher Beziehung? Das weiß ich noch nicht.'

Eine Woche war seit dem vergangen. Inu Yasha war zwar nicht gerade abweisend zu Kagome, doch er wollte auch nicht oft in ihrer Nähe sein sondern lieber alleine. Das war für Kagome sehr schwer. Deshalb hatte sie sich an diesem Tag entschieden, Inu Yasha zu fragen ob er zu einem Spaziergang Lust hatte.

Er saß gerade auf einem Baum am Rand des Waldes als Kagome auf ihn zukam. „Hallo Inu Yasha. Ich mache einen Spaziergang, kommst du mit?" fragte sie ihn. „Ich weiß nicht so recht." Überlegte er. „Bitte komm mit. Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen." Bad Kagome. „Und was wenn ich fragen darf?" Inu Yasha sprang vom Baum. „Du wollest doch wissen von wo ich her komme, oder? Nun ich zeige es dir." Antwortete Kagome. „In Ordnung, dann komme ich mit." Entschied Inu Yasha.

Die beiden gingen schweigend nebeneinander her, bis sie zum Goshinboku kamen. „Das ist der größte Baum in ganzen Wald." Sagte Kagome beiläufig. Inu Yasha reagierte nicht darauf also sprach sie weiter. „Dieser Baum ist für mich etwas ganz besonderes." Sie blickte hinauf zur Baumkrone. „Ach ja und warum?" nun hatte sie doch das Interesse von Inu Yasha geweckt. „Nun hier haben wir uns das erste Mal getroffen." Erklärte Kagome. „Du warst damals mit einem Pfeil an diesen Baum gebannt." „Und wer hat mich an diesen Baum gebannt?" wollte er wissen. „Das war eine Miko namens Kikyo. Ich habe dann den Pfeil aus deiner Brust gezogen." Sagte Kagome. Sie gingen noch ein Stück weiter bis sie zum Knochenfressenden Brunnen kamen. „Und durch diesen Brunnen komme ich nach hause." Sie setzte sich auf den Brunnenrand. „Was durch diesen Brunnen? Willst du mich veralbern?" Inu Yasha stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Rand des Brunnens und warf einen Blick hinein. „Nein, das stimmt, wenn du willst zeige ich es dir." Bot Kagome an. „Ja, zeig es mir. Ich möchte dein Zuhause gerne sehen." Meinte Inu Yasha. „Nimm meine Hand." Er tat was Kagome sagte und sie sprangen in den Brunnen.

Als sie wieder aus dem Brunnen herausgeklettert waren befanden sie sich in dem kleinen Schrein ihrer Familie. „Wo sind wir hier?" Inu Yasha blickte sich um. „Bei mir zuhause. Komm wir gehen zu meiner Mutter." Kagome trat aus dem Schrein und ging auf das Haus zu. Inu Yasha folgte ihr und begutachtete die ganze Umgebung genau.

‚Das alles kommt mir so bekannt vor, als wäre ich schon einmal hier gewesen.' Grübelte er.

Als sie das Haus betragen wurden sie sogleich von Kagomes Mutter begrüßt. „Hallo! Ihr wart aber lange nicht mehr hier." „Tut mir leid Mama, aber wir hatten keine Zeit. Ich erklär dir dann alles." Entschuldigte Kagome. „Mögt ihr etwas essen. Ich habe gerade einen Kuchen aus dem Ofen geholt." Bod sie an. „Ja, gerne. Du auch Inu Yasha?" wandte sie sich an ihn. „Ja ich auch." Seine Blicke wanderten während dessen durch das Haus. „Dann komm Inu Yasha." Kagome nahm ihn bei der Hand und wollte mit ihm ins Wohnzimmer gehen. „Geh doch schon mal vor Kagome, ich möchte Inu Yasha noch etwas sagen." Bad ihre Mutter. „Oh, okay. Dann geh ich schon mal." Meinte Kagome und verschwand. Dann wandte sie sich an Inu Yasha. „Sag mal. Hast du Kagome schon etwas zum Geburtstag besorgt?" „Geburtstag?" Inu Yasha blickte sie verwundert an. „Ja, sie hat doch morgen Geburtstag. Hast du etwas darauf vergessen?" wollte sie wissen. „Wie kann ich etwas vergessen von dem ich gar nichts weiß?" fragte er, drehte sich um und folgte Kagome ins Wohnzimmer.

„So, hier habt ihr den Kuchen." Kagomes Mutter stellte jedem einen Teller hin und setzte sich dann ebenfalls hin. „Nun erzähl doch Kagome. Was hat euch aufgehalten?" „Nun ja. Wir mussten wieder gegen Dämonen kämpfen und Inu Yasha hat dabei sein Gedächtnis verloren." Berichtete sie. „Ach deshalb." Rief Kagomes Mutter aus. „Deshalb was?" fragte Kagome nach. „Deshalb kann er sich nicht an deinen Geburtstag erinnern." Kagome nickte. ‚Sie hat also Geburtstag. Vielleicht sollte ich ein Geschenk auftreiben. Aber wofür interessiert sie sich?' grübelte Inu Yasha.

Kagome erzählte ihrer Mutter noch was im Mittelalter gerade so passierte, doch Inu Yasha war mit seinem Gedanken nicht beim Gespräch.

Als sie wieder zurück im Mittelalter waren meinte Inu Yasha zu Kagome. „Ich geh noch alleine etwas spazieren." „Ist in Ordnung. Bis später." Verabschiedete sich Kagome. Inu Yasha aber, rannte ohne ein Wort zu sagen davon. Und Kagome verschwand in der Hütte. Doch er wollte nicht spazieren gehen, so wie er es Kagome gesagt hatte, sondern er ging zu Kaede.

„Ein Geburtstaggeschenk für Kagome?" sie blickte ihn fragend an. „Ja, hast du eine Idee?" wollte Inu Yasha wissen. Er und Kaede saßen in deren Hütte neben dem Feuer. „Aber du hast doch schon ein Geschenk für sie." Entgegnete Kaede. „Ach tatsächlich. Wo denn?" Inu Yasha war überrascht. „Du hast mich gebeten es für dich hier aufzubewahren. Es ist ein Fläschchen mit Kräuteröl." Kaede holte es aus einem ihrer Körbe heraus und gab es Inu Yasha. Er begutachtete es eine Weile und verschwand dann gleich wieder mit einem leisem „Danke. Ich geh dann wieder."

„Inu Yasha, da bist du ja wieder." Meinte Kagome als Inu Yasha die Hütte betrat. Er hatte das Fläschchen hinter seinem Rücken versteckt. „Hallo." Er ließ sich neben Kagome nieder die bereits ein Feuer entfacht hatte und damit begann das Abendessen zuzubereiten. „Kagome." begann Inu Yasha. „Dein Geburtstag ist zwar erst morgen, aber… ich hab dein Geschenk trotzdem schon dabei." „Du hast ein Geschenk für mich?" erkundigte sich Kagome. Inu Yasha nickte und holte das Fläschchen hinter seinem Rücken hervor. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag." Mit diesen Worten überreichte er ihr das Geschenk. „Inu Yasha. Vielen Dank." Kagome fiel ihm um den Hals. „Schon gut. Du brauchst mich ja nicht gleich zu erwürgen." Sanft drückte er sie wieder von sich weg. „Tschuldigung." Murmelte Kagome. „Das ist wirklich ein schönes Geschenk." „Ja und du kannst es auch gut gebrauchen. Du beschwerst dich ja immer das es hier kein… ähm… wie hieß das Zeug noch gleich?" fragte er nach. „Du meinst Duschgel, oder?" half ihm Kagome weiter. „Ja genau du beschwerst dich ja immer dass es hier kein Duschgel gibt." Vollendete er den Satz.

„Inu Yasha." Kagome blickte ihn überrascht an. „Warum siehst du mich so komisch an?" wollte er wissen. „Woher weißt du dass ich mich darüber beschwert habe?" „Du nervst mich ja immer damit." Meinte er. „Ja aber das war bevor du dein Gedächtnis verloren hast." Sprach Kagome weiter. Inu Yasha überlegte eine Weile. „Ja, das stimmt." Meinte er schließlich. „Woran erinnerst du dich noch?" Kagome wartete gespannt auf seine Antwort. Inu Yasha blickte erst eine Weile zu Boden, dann wanderte sein Blick zu Kagome und er sah er direkt in die Augen. ‚Diese Augen. Sie verzaubern mich immer wieder.' Ging es ihm durch den Kopf. „Kagome ich…" Inu Yasha hielt Inne. Er rückte ein Stück näher zu Kagome. „Ich liebe dich Kagome." Für kurze Zeit schwieg Kagome und sah ihn nur stumm an. Dann aber lächelte sie und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. „Oh, Inu Yasha. Ich bin so glücklich." Inu Yasha erwiderte ihre Umarmung. „Ich auch Kagome, ich auch." Murmelte er.

Ende

So, das war der letzte Teil meiner FF. Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen.  
BYE bist zur nächsten Fanfic.


End file.
